Tales of the Lunar Knights
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: A series of one shots covering the histories of the Night Elite: Lightening Strike, Vinyl Scratch, Brimstone, Nova Flare, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Do, and Dorliche. It will explain how they got their powers, where they're from, how they became a member of the Elite, and various other information.
1. Lightening & Vinyl

+3rd+

We find ourselves by a campfire with Lightening Strike, Dorliche, Brimstone, Nova Flare, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Do, ShadowSky, MistyWind, AppleJack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Little Macintosh, Harmony, Scootaloo, Octavia, and Transcendence. "Hay Lightening. I've looked for stuff about you guys in the Canterlot Library, but can't ever find anything. You know what's up with that?" Transcendence asks. "Yea, we'd been in the shadows for so long that only rumors about us were made. And since we came out open, no one's approached us for an interview." The Werepony explains, sitting up. "Yea, the only one of us with anything really about them is Dorliche." Nova explains, indicating the 68 thousand year old Unicorn. "3 or 4 Biographies, actually." He corrects.

"Well, I suppose we could tell you guys some of our pasts." Lightening claims with a nod before settling down, the others following suit.

* * *

Lightening & Vinyl/133 Years Ago

"Come on, Vilyn! We gotta hurry if we wanna see it and get back before night fall." An 8 year old Lightening Strike shouts to a 4 year old Vinyl Scratch, then called by her name of Vilyn Scratch. "I'm coming Lightening!" She calls back, running to catch up with her brother. The two soon exit the town of Teirlentna and enter the nearby forest. "What are we looking for?" Vinyl asks, staying close to Lightening's side. "Last night, something fell from the sky!" Lightening replies excitedly. After walking for a couple hours, the siblings find a trench and jump down into it, following it until they find a chunk of something in the ground. "What is it?" Vilyn asks, stepping closer.

"I don't know. It looks like some type of metal, but none that I've ever seen before." Lightening replies. The two quickly loose track of time and the sun is almost fully set before they realize it. "Uh-oh." Vilyn states as Lightening pulls her out of the trench, the object in a pouch around his neck. "Yea, we better hurry." He replies, looking the full moon with worry and fear. As the two walk, they're completely unaware of being followed. "Did you hear that?" Vilyn asks, quickly turning around. "Vilyn, there wasn't anything. You're just imagining things, now come on." Lightening instructs, gently bumping his sister. "Alright, if you say so." The small Unicorn says, not fully believing her brothers claim.

About two miles before the edge of the forest, there's a low growl from behind them. "Who, who's there?" Lightening demands fearfully, stepping in front of Vilyn, but shaking like a leaf. In place of a verbal reply, there's another low growl before a large creature steps into their line of sight. It's around twice the size of a full grown Stallion, with bright orange eyes, large paws, long claws, a wolf-like muzzle full of razor sharp teeth, and covered in long, silvery fur. "Who, who are you?" Lightening asks, him and Vilyn taking a couple steps back out of fear. The beast just snarls before slowly approaching the two, getting a few inches from Lightening before sniffing him.

The beast then nods before quickly pinning Lightening down with one paw and knocking Vilyn back against a tree. knocking her unconscious. As Lightening starts trying to escape, the beast puts more pressure on, making it hard for him to breath, before dragging one of it's canine's down his left fore-leg, slicing the skin open, and a yellowish and puss-like substance enters his body. The beast then howls loudly before rushing off back into the forest.

As the venom courses through his small body, he feels pain like nothing he's ever felt before: His insides feel like they're being ripped apart, melted, and cooled, only to be on fire again. He manages to not cry out in pain, but when his muscles start to grow exponentially, he cries out in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" He _thinks_ is what he screams, but he actually howls loudly. His howl gets the attention of another creature of the night. This one lands next to Lightening with a disgusted look on it's face. I's a full grown mare with jet black fur, a red mane and tail, and crimson eyes. But her most noticeable features are the fangs in her mouth and the large, leathery wings on her back.

As the new creature is looking at Lightening, he painfully opens his eyes, which are a golden brown, and says two words, "Help her." Before his eyes become an orange and he faints from the pain, his right foreleg pointing to Vilyn. "I think, I'll help myself, actually." The creature states with a smile before walking over to the unconscious Unicorn. "So young. It seems my plan has changed, then." The creature mumbles before, still smiling, leans down to Vilyn's neck and sinks her fangs in it. Instead of drinking, however, she puts something into her bloodstream. "Heh, have a good life." The creature hisses and takes off.

The puncture wounds or her neck have a strange liquid leaking out as her body tries to repel the new threat, but unsuccessfully. As the fluid worms it's way through her system, it arrives at it's target: her heart. working quickly, the fluid shuts her heart off, then works its way to her lungs, doing the same there before reaching it's final target and new home: Her brain. It then super charges her brain, keeping her alive on thought alone. As all this is happening, she whimpers from the energy flowing through her. With a gasp, her eyes, then a storm grey, fly open and turn to a moderate cerise color before she too, faints.

In the town, we see a Pegasus and a Unicorn. "I hope nothing bad befell them, Victoria." The Pegasus states. "As do I Jameson." The Unicorn, Victoria, replies. Suddenly they hear a loud cry of pain and jump. "That was Vilyn!" Jameson exclaims and the two take off into the forest. "Lightening!" Victoria shouts. "Vilyn! Where are you?!" Jameson yells as they run through the forest. "Mother! Father!" They hear Vilyn cry out and rush to her, finding her and an unconscious Lightening in a small clearing. "Oh thank Celestia we found you." Victoria states, but gasps when she sees her daughter's neck, or rather the small holes on it. "Jameson, look." She says, and turns Vilyn's head so he can see the marks.

"She's been bit." Jameson says with horror. "Father? Is that you?" Lightening mumbles, standing up on shaky legs, and stumbling over. "Lightening, what happened?" Victoria asks, keeping hysteria back. "I, I'm not sure, I remember this large silver thing pinning me down, knocking Vilyn out, and dragging a claw down my leg." He explains, looking at the ground. "Son, look at me." Jameson instructs. The colt slowly raises his head, his bright orange eyes meeting his fathers brown ones. "As I thought." Jameson says sadly. "What is it dear?" Victoria asks, cradling Vilyn in her lap. "A Werepony and Vampony. Victoria, they've been infected." He replies. "But I thought those were just myths, father." Lightening states, horrified. "No, they're not. We have to get home quickly, without being spotted." Jameson claims and Lightening nods before going over to his mother. "Let me carry her, mother." He offers and she nods before helping Vilyn up onto his back.

Several months passed without incident until one night in November. Somepony was walking home and decided to take a shortcut, one that led right by their home. "It hurts, mother." Vilyn states, getting the attention of the Earth pony, who ducks down and walks under a window, peeking into Vilyn's room. "What in Equestria?' He quietly gasps. Vilyn's wings are out, fanned wide, and her fangs are visible. Not bothering to stay around, he turns and runs quickly to the center of town, where he shouts, "VAMPONY!" At the top of his lungs, causing all to stop in there tracks. "Jameson and Victoria, their daughter." He explains to a guard, who immediately gets a large group together. Equipped with torches and pitchforks, the mob follows the pony to the home, where they throw the torches at it, igniting the wood home.

Several hours later, when the fire dies down, they find four bodies, all burnt, all dead. Or so they thought. After cleaning up and burying the bodies, things return to normal, nopony speaking of that incident at all. One week after they're put in the ground, in the middle of the night, two small figures climb out of the ground, shaking the dirt caked in their fur. "Where do we go now, Lightening?" Vilyn asks, tears starting to form. "I don't know, Vilyn, but for now, we go _away_." Lightening replies before picking up his sister, placing her on his back, and starting north towards the Macintosh Hills.

Several decades go by as the two siblings wonder Equestria, doing what they have to in order to live, until on one fateful day in a July, they collapse. And of all the places in Equestria, they passed out in front of Canterlot. A group of Pegasi from Canterlot find the two several minutes later and bring them to Princess Celestia and the brother of the banished Princess Luna, Eclipse. Eclipse immediately notices something is different with the two when he lays his eyes on them. "Where did you find them?" Celestia asks. "Your highness, we found them at the base of the mountain, unconscious." A guard explains, bowing. "Any ideas Eclipse?" Celestia asks, turning to the dusky blue and black Alicorn. "Only that we offer them a home here for now." He replies and Celestia nods. "Very well, please take them to a room in the guests quarters then." She instructs.

* * *

+Present Day+

"And after that, we lived in the castle for about 20 more years. Eclipse offered me a spot with the Elite and I accepted it, but was more of their nomadic member. Vinyl was also nomadic until maybe 20 or 25 years ago, when she settled down in Ponyvile." Lightening finishes after a couple hours. "Wow, so you two have been through a lot, then?" Twilight asks. "You could say that, but we keep just pushing on through." Vinyl explains and Octavia hugs her tightly.

* * *

Well, after getting several PM's about not doing the Night Elite's past, I got it started.

I present to you Tales of the Lunar Knights.

Up next is going to be Brimstone.


	2. Brimstone Stronghoof

+3rd+

"Well, my turn." Brimstone states, stretching, before he continues. "Mine starts about 87 years ago."

* * *

Brimstone/87 years ago

"Hay Brimstone! Could you toss up that sac of cement mix?!" A bluish Earth pony shouts from off a platform on the edge of Vanhoover Dam. "Alright, heads up Thain!" Brimstone, a bit larger and stronger than most stallion Earth ponies, replies before launching a bag up to him without magic. "Thanks, and nice toss!" Thain yells as he starts to mix some of the stuff. Brimstone then walks around the construction site, helping as needed, before going to his office. Once inside, he removes his hard hat and safety vest before starting a letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Construction of the Van Hoover Dam is going smoothly. In fact, if we continue at our current pace, it should be done in roughly three months. So far, there have been no accidents, which is a plus, and there have been no cracks in the dam wall. _

_Sincerely, Brimstone Stronghoof_

_P.S.: Discord has been spotted near the equipment lately, often. Could you possible find a way to watch him?_

After writing the last bit, he rolls up the letter. "Donavan, got a letter for the Princess." He states and a dragon about 5' tall walks in. "Got it. Princess Luna or Celestia?" The dragon, Donavan, asks. "Princess Celestia." "Gotcha." Donavan confirms and torches the letter, sending it to Canterlot and Celestia. "So, how's being the forepony behind this great project?" Donavan asks. "Great, progress is excellent, no injuries, no cracks. We keep at this pace and we'll finish before the Great Galloping Gala." Brimstone replies before eating an apple, tossing one to Donavan.

"To good work, good news, good progress, and good workers." Donavan says, raising his apple as a toast. "And good apples." Brimstone adds with a laugh before they eat. After they finish the apples, Donavan burps and spits out a letter. "It's for you." Donavan claims, handing Brimstone the letter, which he unfolds.

_Dear Brimstone Stronghoof,_

_This news is very good, as soon as the dam is finished I shall send for you. And Discord hasn't been near the dam, as I have already been watching him._

_Sincerely, Princess Celestia._

"So it's not Discord. Then who or what is it?" I ask myself. "Who knows?" Donavan states with a shrug. "Yea, you're right." Brimstone states, looking at the almost fully set sun. "Time to sound the bell." He claims with a yawn and a stretch before going over to a turn crank, which is connected to an airhorn. After going down to make sure that everypony had left for the day, Brimstone goes to the quickie building that serves as his office and temporary home. Once inside, he takes a shower. Suddenly, he hears a splintering noise and a crash. "Oh, somepony better not be breaking in." Brimstone grumbles, using magic to dry off.

"Alright, who's there?" He demands when he gets to the front, the door broke off it's hinges and lying on the floor, in half. "Come out where I can see you." Brimstone demands, tensing for a fight. "So, you are Brimstone Stronghoof, then?" A male voice asks before a stallion walks out of the shadows, literally. "What the." Brimstone states. The stallion's fur is gold, a solid white mane and tail, bright yellow eyes, and fangs. But his most noticeable feature is a pair of large, bat-like wings on his back.

"Speechless? Nothing new. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nocturne. A Werepire." He claims, putting a fore hoof on his chest. "And I am here for _you_." Here, he points to Brimstone with a grin before leaping at the Unicorn. Brimstone however, expecting a fight, is ready. He quickly brings up his forelegs, kicking Nocturne in the face. "I ain't going down without a fight." Brimstone claims, looking Nocturne in the eyes. "well, I wasn't expecting _that_!" Nocturne claims with a laugh as he stands up.

"Fair enough. I won't drain you, I'll _change_ you." The Werepire states and falls into a shadow. "Why you no good mother bucker." Brimstone grumbles, backing up to a wall. "Gotcha." Nocturne hisses before sinking his teeth into Brimstone's neck, a strange fluid entering his bloodstream. "Have a nice life." Nocturne instructs with a deep, dark laugh before taking off out the smashed in front door.

As Brimstone lies on the ground, twitching, he begins to grow until he's almost doubled in size. Crawling over to a broken mirror, he looks at his reflection. "What am I?" He asks himself, violet eyes looking back at him. Suddenly, he resumes twitching, flinging the shard up only for it to come back down and impale his leg to the floor. Before he passes out, another figure is in his doorway. "I missed him, damn it! You're coming back to Canterlot with me." The figure instructs before Brimstone passes out and there's a bright flash.

When Brimstone wakes up, he's in a bed with Princess Celestia on one side, Prince Eclipse on his other. "Uh, where am I?" Brimstone asks, sitting up and resting his head in his hoofs. "Canterlot, the medical wing." Celestia explains with a look of unease. "Uhg, I don't feel to good." Brimstone groans, lying back down.

* * *

+Present Day+

"And from there, I was offered a position in the Elite by Prince Eclipse and have been a proud member ever since." Brimstone concludes. "Hold up a second. _You_ were the forepony behind Van Hoover Dam?" Twilight asks in disbelief. "Correct, and it still stands today, too." He adds with a smug grin. "I'll go next." Nova offers and Lightening nods.

* * *

So, another appearance by Prince Eclipse. Who is he? You may ask, well you'll just have to wait and see.

Also, Nocturne. Well, he's going to make an appearance in Transcendence along with Prince Eclipse.


End file.
